One Way
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Es una forma de decirle cuánto lo amas. Es una forma de decirle todo aquello que no podrás decirle nunca. Es una forma tonta e insignificante de decirle adiós./EreRi/AU/One-Shot


**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **One Way**

* * *

Cuando el se fue, mi vida prácticamente fue la misma. Y sin embargo, se trozo de una forma tan brutal y tan dolorosa que me sumergió en un infierno sin final. Los días eran iguales, estaba la mañana, la tarde y la noche, y no obstante eran dolorosos para mi. No soportaba seguir viendo el sol salir, alcanzar su punto mas alto y luego esconderse como siempre. No soportaba el hecho de que el siguiese su curso cuando en realidad mi único astro, mi único sol había extinto su luz para siempre y me había sumido en una eterna oscuridad.

Hasta que nos volviésemos a ver.

Hasta que yo pudiese encontrar el camino de nuevo hasta el.

-¿Sera hoy el día, Eren?

Era la pregunta que cada día le hacia al aire mientras el dorado astro ascendía presuntuoso por el firmamento. Mi Sol se había apagado. Mi Sol se había extinto. Mi Sol me había dejado aras y había ido a un lugar al que no le podía seguir. Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor…

" _Te contare un secreto, Levi…"_

Aquella mañana decidí visitar a Petra. Estaba sola, como lo había estado desde el día en el que Auruo, su esposo y uno de mis mejores amigos murió. Murió tal como Eren.

Estaba sentada en el jardín trasero, la vi cuando entre a la casita pintoresca que Eren y yo ayudamos a decorar.

-Buenos días, Levi…-Saludo nada mas me sintió llegar. Ella no se giro. Pero pude escuchar en su suave tono de voz que había llorado de nuevo.

Al igual que yo esa mañana.

Cuando tuve que ir a recogerle a ese horrible lugar de muerte y dolor, prometí no volver a llorar. Pero no pude cumplir esa promesa. No pude mantenerla. No cuando su perdida me lastima tanto. No cuando la agonía de su ausencia es tan, tan absoluta.

-Buenos días, Petra. ¿ya has desayunado?

Ella rio suavemente. Me miro por el rabillo del ojo y asintió.—Nananba ha venido a meterme la comida en a garganta. No quiere que me muera de hambre. Siéntate, por favor…

Me señalo a un banquillo a su lado y yo obedecí. Cuando estuve junto a ella, la vi realmente. Siempre me había parecido alguien muy, muy hermosa. Y ahí, contemplándola no podía sino que seguir afirmándolo. Pero su belleza, esa belleza dulce y alegre que siempre poseyó, se trunco con el peso de la melancolía.—Imagino que tu también desayunaste.

Negué.—No he tenido hambre últimamente.

-Te entiendo.

Yo asentí.

No había nadie en el mundo que comprendiese bien aquel dolor. No como mi amiga.

Me rodee el cuerpo con los brazos.

-¿Le extrañas?

Era siempre la pregunta que ella me hacia. Siempre, sin falta. La formulaba con una voz hecha un nudo y yo sentía como el dolor palpitaba. Asentí, mientras mi vista se hacia borrosa. Dolía, dolía mucho…

¿Por fin moriría?

Cuando mi aliento escapo de mis pulmones, supe que estaba llorando. Que estaba llorando de nuevo.

-Si…-Respondí en un susurro.—Lo extraño mas que nada. Yo…

Solloce. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que doler… _tanto?_

-Cuando el me abrazaba…-Continúe.—Siempre susurraba que lo hacia para que yo jamás escapase de su lado. Para que no me fuese de su lado..—Reí, y solloce al mismo tiempo.-¿Quién lo diría, no? Que el seria el que se iría de mi lado.

Eren Yaeger, me enseño que era el que una persona te llevase a la cima del mundo, mas allá del cielo y de las estrellas, segundos antes de que te sumergiese en lo mas hondo y profundo de los infiernos.

Petra tomo mi mano.—Llora.—Susurro con la voz hecha un hilo.—Llora, Levi. Aquí estoy contigo.

Y yo lo hice.

Llore como un niño pequeño. Llore como si con eso el dolor fuese a desaparecer. Llore, solo llore.

" _Te contare algo, Levi…"_

Aquella noche, decidí hacerlo.

Me duche y me puse tan arreglado como cuando salía con el.

Me sentí nervioso, como si fuese a verlo de nuevo esperándome bajo aquel árbol en el parque. El y yo vivíamos juntos desde que cumplimos quince años pues siempre pensamos que nuestro para siempre debía ser eso; desde siempre y para siempre.

Me mire al espejo. Y después de dos años, con cuatro meses y tres días, me atreví a sonreír de verdad.

Camine por la oscuridad de nuestra casa, o bien, la que había sido nuestra casa y me senté en el balcón, ahí donde el y yo solíamos ver la ciudad durante la oscuridad, parpadeando hermosa y distante.

En mi mano llevaba un papel. Y la pelma la tenia en el bolsillo.

Y entonces comencé….

-Es el momento de escribirte lo que nunca fui capaz de decirte, aunque sea tarde, escribir lo que ha sucedido en una carta que no te voy a mandar. Que no vas a recibir nunca. Que como Petra me dijo, cuando acabe de escribirla la quemaré, los sentimientos se pondrán a arder, y ese dolor, no se quedara tan dentro…

" _Es una forma de decirle lo que ya no podrás decirle. Es una forma de volver a decirle cuanto le amas. Cuanto significa para ti. De decirle lo que tengas que decirle. Es una forma, una tonta e insignificante forma de decirle… adiós…"_

Tan pronto termine de escribirla, me subí de un salto al barandal del balcón y sentí la brisa acariciarme el rostro, cálida y dulce tal como eran tus manos. Sonreí, mientras volvía a llorar.

Bese el papel y susurre lo que debí haber hecho para dejarte marchar desde aquel momento en el que te alejaste de mi para siempre.

-Te amo, mi amor…-Dije con toda la ternura que era capaz de hablarte.—Adiós…

Y cuando la llama toco e papel se encendió y le deje marcharse, flotando en el espacio oscuro. La vi alejarse, y entonces aunque supe que el dolor no desaparecería jamás, su cuchillo se desencajo un poco.

Mi corazón revoloteo de felicidad al sentir y escuchar tu voz tras de mi.

Sonreí como lo hice siempre para ti y repetí.—Adiós, Eren.

 _Tu una vez dijiste que por mi irías hasta el infierno. Y yo siempre dije que esa era una tontería. Mi amor, nunca me entendiste. Yo quería seguirte a ti hasta el cielo. Y ahora sigo queriéndolo, pero tengo que dejarte ir. Tengo que dejar que subas a ese lugar del que bajaste y me salvaste de la soledad. Te tengo que dejar marchar. Y se que tal vez nunca te lleguen mis palabras, pero no pude evitar escribirlas si imaginaba en el fondo de mi corazón que tu verías esta carta. La verías y sonreirías._

 _Siempre ame tu sonrisa._

 _Siempre te ame._

 _Y siempre lo hare._

 _Y cuando sea el momento, yo subiré junto a ti y volveré a tomar tu mano, como siempre lo hice. Volveremos a vernos mas allá de todo, del bien y del mal y nuestros corazones volverán a unirse a la luz de la luna, con esa preciosa sonrisa tuya revoloteándote en los labios._

 _Te quiero._

 _Con eterno, eterno amor, Levi Yaeger._

 **Queridas Criaturas**

 **Gracias por su apoyo en mis demas historias. Espero que les guste este pequeño one shot. Si encuentran ciertas similitudes con ciertas peliculas, no tengan duda. Pero para mi, la verdadera histoia de amor en 3 Metros Sobre el Cielo y en Tengo Ganas de Ti no es la del buenorro de Hache o la idiota de Babi. Sino la de Katina y la de Pollo.**

 **Ellos si que son hermosos.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Elisa.**


End file.
